User blog:Jcep31/Valkyrie Crusade Appreciation
' #1' Hey guys, Satori here. I just wanted to share my experiences, opinions and reactions in playing Valkyrie Crusade. While I have played some card games in the past like Guardian Cross and Hearthstone, VC is quite something. I started the game 2 months ago during the Era of The Fairy's New Wings. Luckily it was at that time where they held a Beginners support event where they had 0 wait time for building/upgrading structures up to lvl 5 and they gave away SR Queen Momo own buff literally for free just by logging in. I was like "Oh my, so many free stuff!". And it was at that time I immediately fell in love with the game. I've played non-stop, logging in everyday. Every event I would get someone new in my team. Luckily my free guaranteed SR ticket gave a team buffer. It was a really huge step when I reached the day I could finally kill an AW. Then came The Alchemist and the Magic Spell event. Even though I had trouble killing AWs, I managed to get one copy of UR Hyper Alchemist. I failed to make her HUR but up to this day, I still keep the amalgamation cards hoping that someday the event might return. It was a reminder of my failures, my weakness and it became my motivation to strive harder. The next event was The Outskirts of Town. And this was the time I became able to kill AWs consistently. For 2 weeks, I have logged in and hunted AWs 16/7. I was able to perfectly amalgamate HUR Regea. It was a very glorious moment when I finally completed an event without regrets. And now, here we are. The Evil-Eyed Maiden. I know a lot/some of you would say, "Ughh The Evil-Eyed Maiden event sucks hard.", "No FAW zone, no Amalgamation, Crap UR. Legendary Archwitches rekt'd the ranking." But it was at this event that I was able to buy 3 Yggdrasils because they had a 50% sales on special buildings. It was one hell of a bargain. Update #2 : My first halloween event, I was so excited that I was literally watching the countdown for the troll-eyes event to end. With all that hype, they delivered! Halloween Night came. It was one of those grinding events where you get 100% chance to get a UR. Yes, 100%. Something certain in an heavily luck-based game. The event was more about farming those halloween cookies and once you have gotten enough, you can exchange them for a UR or an SR in the exchange screen. It was basically like a lootable maiden ticket. The reason why this event was so, so good, was because of this card. Halloween Hades. Once awakened, she can do 10x 50% damage! On paper it is 5x damage which is not really much, but once it is buffed high enough, like say 3-4x 200% buffs, she can do 10x999,999 damage! 10 million in one hit! Doing that much overkill damage to a regular AW will give you 20k+ subjugation points and 50k+ on FAW! That's insane! And the best part...It's Free! '''A really broken card, for everyone! You can easily get 2 copies of her if you farm one week straight and that's may or may not include progress point rewards. Before the event ended, I managed to snag 4 copies of her. After the Halloween event ended, Cyberwars was the next event. At this point, I only managed to get one copy of Jeanne D'Arc. Which is pretty sad as I tried so hard to get her. I knew in my heart that I won't get her in the first place as I was only doing peanut damage to her. I had to become stronger. And so, with my excess medals I maxed stat my precious Regea. My team has gotten significantly stronger since then, but not strong enough. With a little reading on LAW killing guide, I found out that 2x Aoe/lockdown, 2x buffer and unleash was pretty decent. At first I was sad about this event because Neos was exactly like Regea. But then I realized I could make a decent LAWK team with her. And so farmed for her. Struggling in EH, and cursing my luck throughout the journey as I suffered to piece together the Top-Secret Password. It was torment for someone struggling to do intermediate EH. But I had to do it. But then before I could even complete the PW, Neos suddenly dropped twice in one opening! It was like winning the lottery, double UR drop! And so I awakened and maxed stat her Atk and it was at this point, I was killing FAWs 95% of the time. It was a glorious moment. All my hardwork and farming finally paying off. I begin to face my new nemesis, Celestia . The art and the skill was awesome! Although she was only for fire decks, I still wanted her. And so with my new team, I was dealing 5m-15m dmg per BP (and some crazy 45m+ dmg sometimes). With great help from my alliance, I was hunting 5+ Laws each day and in a two week period, I managed to get her. Twice. It felt so good. I was literally jumping and screaming around my house that people questioned my sanity. And now I'm here. The Watcher in the Sky. Day 3 and I already have 2 copies of the UR Hawkeye and Celestia. It's at this point I am now bragging, proud of my new team. I'm truly enjoying the game now. Playing it as it was originally intended, a card collecting game as I am getting the FAW cards all the time. I have reached a long way from being a newbie to a certified FAWK. I couldn't have done this without myalliance. I love them :3 (No homo). P.S : I still can't believe I'm not a noob anymore, hahaha. My thoughts on Nubee : I know Nubee hasn't been the perfect company. They make a lot of mistakes, they make dumb moves sometimes. But the fact that they give away free jewels just for logging in for one week or every time they make mistakes or slightly inconvenienced the players. It just goes to show that they care about us. They're not just in it for the money. Comparing VC to other games, I would say they are the most generous of all. I think game companies should follow their example (I'm looking at you DLC boys). Yes, it could be P2W if you want to but the fact that I'm enjoying the game even if I'm F2P says a lot about the company. They reward hard work. They want a genuinely good game not just some business. I just want to say, I love the game. All of it. The good, the bad and the RNG. My advise to my fellow players suffering the wrath of RNJesus : "The only thing that can overcome hard luck is hard work." -Random Quote in the internets. '''Side Note : I'm going to update this blog as I continue to explore the beautiful world that is the Celestial Realm. Currently, I'm now lvl 86 and I'm with Asteria~Malice alliance. If you guys would like to add me in your comrades my id is a2nwt. See you guys in the battlefield :3 Category:Blog posts